gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Chasing Pavements Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Chasing Pavements by Adele is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley with the New Directions. Marley appears at the glee club rehearsal after re-joining and sings this song as a solo with New Directions as back-up. During the performance, Rachel is seen in New York, scrolling through her phone, looking at pictures of Finn, and watching lovers stroll through New York which remind her of Finn. She calls Kurt to finally tell him the truth about her issues with Cassandra and her roommate. He tells her to move in with someone else and to turn around. She sees him and finally, at the end, reunites with him. It is the first group number of the season, and the final song of the episode. LYRICS: Marley: I've made up my mind Don't need to think it over If I'm wrong I am right Don't need to look no further This ain't lust I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, 'Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (New Directions: Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (with New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it, Leads nowhere (New Directions: Oooo...) Marley with New Directions harmonizing: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it, or, Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (New Directions: Leads nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (with New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it, Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste? (Would it be a waste?) Even if I knew my place? (If I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (Should I leave it there?) Should I give up, (Should I...) Or should I just (Keep on) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Should I just (Keep on, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Oh! Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oooooh! New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements, (Marley: Pavements!) Even if it leads nowhere? (Marley: Even if I, woah!) Marley with New Directions: Or would it be a waste, If I knew my place? Marley: Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh) New Directions: Should I give up, (Marley: Should I?) Or should (Marley: Keep on) I just keep, Marley with New Directions: Chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it Leads nowhere (New Directions: Oooo...) Kategorie:Videos